


My Love Is Worldwide (simply iconic)

by superkaradamnvers



Series: A Super Kind of Love [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bahamas, F/F, Paparazzi, Requested, Secret Identity, Sequel, Series, belated gift, i can’t explain this anymore, supercat, supergirl reveal, wtf am i writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: This is a long and severely belated gift for a dear subscriber. I’m so so sorry this took so long, and there’s no explanation for my tardiness on it. I planned to give you a sequel, I promised, and failed. I hope you will still accept it, but you don’t have to.Otherwise, this is a sequel, sort of, to A Fresh Kind of Love, and while it works as a standalone, I recommend reading that first if you haven’t done so. Thank you, and please leave me comments or positive criticism, I’m always looking for it.





	My Love Is Worldwide (simply iconic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesficlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesficlover/gifts).



"4 minutes, barely enough time for me to get worked up. I'm impressed." Cat snarked from her place on the veranda, smiling to her glass of bourbon as Kara landed ever so softly on the balcony in her supersuit, red boots touching onto the white wood of the balcony.

"Broke the sound barrier for you." Kara said with a shrug of her shoulder, walking up to her boss slowly. "But only because you practically begged very very bad things into my phone."

"Only because you broke mine." Cat countered, pulling Kara into her lap by Kara's red cape, and bringing her lips over Kara's quickly. Cat had spent far too long waiting for this, damn her if she was gonna wait even a second longer to get Kara into her system.

"Only because you made me." Kara gasped as Cat brought her lips down Kara's neck, over her pulse point, and sucked softly, making Kara tighten her grip on the wooden armrests of the lounger. 

"You can touch me, you do know that." Cat said after a long moment of silence, the only sounds in the air distant birds and people, and Kara's laboured panting. And it had nothing to do with her speedy trip.

Kara shook her head no even as Cat leaned back, breathless, her lips swollen and red, and Kara tried her best not to break the armrests in her grasp. "No. I can't. Not this time. I need this too much. If I touch you, I'll hurt you. This time, I need to keep them here," She said, adjusting her grasp for emphasis. "For your safety. Until next time. Next time, I'll be sated. A bit."

"What makes you think there's a next time...?" Cat asked, giving Kara a sneaky gaze.

"Because I can't stay away anymore. I think your office proves that. One week and I gave in. I can't stay away from you anymore, and I'll be damned if anything is going to keep me away from the woman I love."

"Such a romantic, Supergirl. I should be flattered." Cat teased, hands already rising underneath Kara's blue top, fingers grazing soft skin, firm abs, strong muscles. Cat traced the beautiful gold belt that sat low on Kara's hips, and then reached behind her and found the clasp, gently opening it and running her hands over Kara's back underneath the taut blue material, over the telltale zipper that cat wanted to open more than she wanted most things in her life. She couldn't well remember the last time she'd been so aroused by somebody. So simply... in need for a person. 

Cat pulled the belt from her waist and gently let it drop to the floor, her eyes on Kara as she did, running a hand up her strong arm, over the striking blue suit, looking into her endless blue eyes. Cat smiled, reaching up to play with her hair. Beautiful golden waves, so soft, smelling of lemon and oranges. Kara was so pretty, eyes glittering happily, her hands still tight on the armrests of the chair. No, Cat wouldn't have that. She'd be damned if Kara would be holding herself back from pleasure just to be with her. 

Gently, Cat brought her hands to Kara's, looking to her eyes, and smiled. 

''Touch me, Kara. I don't want you to have to hold back with me in order to feel good. I want you to be happy with me. To lose control with me. I want to see those powers.''

''I can't, Cat. I can't. I want to touch you, you have no idea how much I want to touch you, but for your safety... I can't do it.”

“Dive, my Kara.” Cat whispered softly and took Kara’s hands, placing them on her own hips. “Well go slow, I promise.”

Kara nodded then, gulping heavily, and flexed her fingers barely against Cat’s hips, smiling. “Okay.”

When Kara did come, screaming so hard the birds from the island would probably leave, Cat knew she would have bruises from Kara’s grip, but couldn’t care less. She wanted those bruises. To be marked by Kara. To be owned. To be desired.

When Kara did own her powers later that night, and Cat did come, twice in short succession, Cat honestly found herself preening slightly, way too proud to have Kara in her bed. To have Supergirl in her bed.

Cat sighed as Kara settled against her and cuddled in, bringing her blanket over them as a blanket, which made Cat laugh.

“Oh my sweet girl, I’ve loved you as long as I can remember. Ever since you walked into my office. I... regret not doing anything about this sooner.”

“I do too.” Kara said after a moment with a nod, already half asleep, and Cat grinned and smoothed out Kara’s hair over her shoulder, cuddling against her.

——

Kara woke up startled, unsure of where she was momentarily, and smiled when she found Cat fast asleep beside her, beautifully naked with only her cape covering Cat barely at the hips. The colour contrasted beautifully with her pale skin, and honestly Kara had to laugh as she took in the sight, running fingers though her tangled waves of hair, yawning.

As if on cue, Cat woke, shifting in the bed, stretching her hands above her head, a move that managed to make her look even sexier. Was that even possible?, before looking over at her sleepily.

“Well, aren’t you a beautiful sight in the morning?” Cat whispered softly, and Kara laughed, turning to look out over the ocean through the balcony doors, left open all night, and took a deep breath of that salty ocean air. 

It was beautiful to her senses, as was the sight of Cat, getting out of bed slowly and slipping into a thin robe that was more transparent silk than anything else. Kara thought about getting up to assist, but sat back and relaxed instead, watching with a sleepy self satisfied grin until Cat met her gaze and blushed.

“What are you staring at, exactly?” Cat asked, and Kara smiled brightly. “You look way too satisfied for your own good.”

Kara slid from the sheets and walked over, wearing barely half of her suit, and gently eased Cat backwards until her back was against the wall. “Just appreciating the beauty before me.” Kara whispered and grinned, placing her hands over Cat’s petite frame, and gently squeezed. Not enough to clause pain, but enough to make Cat feel it, and leaned in to kiss her gently, pressing herself against Cat fully.

Cat gasped into the kiss, and Kara stepped back and tugged Cat with her, intending to take her straight back to bed, to have this damned silk off her. She didn’t need it. It only impeded Kara’s view, and that, Kara considered that a very bad thing.

Kara tugged Cat back into the bed, pulling Cat gently on top of her, and Cat laughed, but got off again, making Kara pout sadly in response. 

“At least let me get my espresso fix first. Then you can do whatever you want with me.” Cat chastised playfully and Kara sighed reluctantly, following behind Cat into the main living room and kitchen of the huge beach house.

“I could give you a fix that would keep you calm for days.” Kara teased, and had Cat against the counter the second she had the espresso running and the morning news radio on on her iPad.

“Being brazen, are we, Danvers?” Cat asked and pulled Kara closer. “Mm, I could possibly be persuaded...” 

Kara smirked her approval and leaned in to kiss Cat’s neck softly, moaning appreciatively as she kissed down her collarbone and sucked on her perfect skin, never able to get enough of the taste of Cat’s flavour. Kara sucked her way back up and bit gently at Cat’s ear, nicking teeth against her earrings, and pushed her nose into Cat’s blonde missed hair, inhaling deeply, smiling at the remaining scent of sex, a wonderful memory of last night. 

Cat dropped her head back, laughing at Kara’s excitement, and brought her hands to Kara’s shoulder, pulling at the taut blue material, fully intending to forget her espresso and accept a much more exciting wake up call, and sighed as Kara growled in her ear and lowered her hands to lift Cat to the counter.

Cat laughed, half listening to the radio, half lost in Kara and her smell of sex and orange hair shampoo, and stopped her process of hastily undressing Kara only when she heard something about Supergirl on the radio. Cat gently eased Kara away from her chest and sat up, nearly laughing at Kara’s annoyed pout.

Cat listened to the radio for a short moment, and looked at Kara, who suddenly didn’t have any sunlight in her eyes at all, no lust or desire. Just worry. Cat took her hand, and nodded, and Kara went to change into something less ‘super’ immediately, and Cat sighed, her brain going straight into calculation mode.

Kara had been spotted. Cat sighed and realized their trivial naive mistake, despite the situation, and sighed at it, bringing a hand into her hair in frustration. People knew Cat was here. They knew it was her house. That wasn’t special, and she was used to the ever occasional paparazzi grasping a shot know and then. In her job, that came to be expected. But they had seen Supergirl on her balcony, talking to her. Sitting with her. On her lap even. 

Well, damn.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of this if it’s wanted, let me know what you’d like to see happen.


End file.
